Pleasure
by Mintie Ice
Summary: We hunt. We fight. We are free. But these two Clans are different. We have a special system that revolves around sex. Accepting OCs!
1. Allegiances

**OC sheet on the bottom. (:**

**LakeClan**

Leader: Lionstar- Large white tom with golden stripes

Deputy: Ashpetal- Classical silver tabby

Medicine Cat: Kindle- Gray she-cat

_Apprentice:_ Elsie- Black and white she-cat

Warriors:

Ravenshadow- Black tom with white chest and icy blue eyes

Cloudfoot- White tom with amber eyes

Shellclaw- Silver point tabby with blue eyes

_Apprentice:_ Sandpaw- Tawny tabby tom with white paws

Thorntail- Flame point tom with pale blue eyes

_Apprentice:_ Smokepaw- Dark gray spotted tabby tom

Reedstrike- Chocolate brown tom

Bluestep- Gray tom

Nightblossom- Black she-cat with white dash on chest

Lilybreeze- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Icestream- White tabby she-cat

_Apprentice:_ Honeypaw- Cream and white tabby she-cat

Willowfeather- Silver tabby she-cat

Pebblenose- Mottled ginger and white she-cat

_Apprentice_: Frostpaw- Silver tabby with olive green eyes

Queens:

Blossomshine- Golden tabby she-cat [Father: Reedstrike]

Elders: None

Slaves:

Ginger- Golden tabby and white she-cat

Clarity- Fluffy white she-cat

Summer- Dilute tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Hazel- Light brown tabby with white chest

Storm- Light gray she-cat with darker patches

**MoorClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Queens:

Slaves:

Aura- Light brown tabby with dark stripes and white belly

Streak- Light silver classic tabby

**Outside the Clans**

Kittypets:

Lilac- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Loners:

Mizuki- White she-cat with silver stripes

Rogues:

Dagger- Silver tom with gray eyes

Scarlet- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Lenox- Golden tabby with green eyes

[They travel in a group and are rather cold and sly.]

* * *

Thank you so much for sixteen reviews! :D All of them mean a lot, and I'm so glad all of you guys like it. Now, here is the OC submission form! Just make sure you follow the rules, or else your cat will be ignored.

\- I recommend that you actually read the story, as there's a lot more background information. ;3

**-** The maximum is three cats total.

\- No kits yet!

\- The medicine cats don't have to be former kittypets/ loners, but slaves do. Slaves must have kittypet / loner names. Former cats who are outside the Clan are not allowed to become warriors.

\- No ridiculous names. Descriptions don't have to be realistic but it should be believable. No violet or red eyes, etc.

\- No "biggest dick in the Clan" or "most beautiful cat" or anything like that.

\- Remember, mates are not permanent.

\- I would prefer that there is no "she actually doesn't like mating" or anything, please.

\- MAX:

Nine more LakeClan warriors [Five female, four male]

One more LakeClan apprentice

_No more LakeClan slaves_

Twenty more MoorClan warriors [Ten female, ten male]

Four more MoorClan apprentices

Three more MoorClan slaves

Three more kittypets

Three more loners / rogues

* * *

Form

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Clan:

Personality:

Pelt color:

Eye color:

History:

Other:

Any suggestions for the story?

If she-cat _warrior_, can she be a queen?

Can s/he die?


	2. In the Beginning

I've had this idea for a long time, and I'm sorry if there's already a story like this elsewhere. (:

Warning: This story involves cats mating. Please turn away if you do not like this kind of stuff.

* * *

"Honeypaw, Honeypaw! Sandpaw, Sandpaw!" the LakeClan warriors chanted, welcoming the two new apprentices to the Clan. Once the joyful cheering subsided, the cream and white she-cat loped over to her new mentor, Icestream. A new skip was in her step as the younger she-cat, Honeypaw, made her way to Icestream.

"That was fun, isn't it?" Icestream mewed, a mischievous glint in her golden-green eyes. "But we'll have some real fun together in the forest. Come on, Honeypaw."

Honeypaw smiled in nervous excitement, and it grew at the sound of her new name. She was finally a LakeClan apprentice! Finally she would be able to do what the other Clan members do: Mate. She followed the white she-cat through the willow forest, but couldn't help but notice the way her mentor walked. She paced with a sort of elegant grace, her hips swaying to the sides. Her tail was lifted high to expose her young, pink core, which was glazed over in precum. Icestream must have noticed her starting since she remarked, "That's why I'm here. To teach you..." Although she was young, Honeypaw had a feeling she would be an amazing finally reached a small clearing. Honeypaw could smell the metallic scent of blood as well at the salty-sweet cum.

"Hunting and fighting is always dull compared to this. I want you to crouch down for now. Make sure you space out her paws a bit more. And, of course, lift your tail up high!" she mewed in a chiding voice. "Yes, that's it!" she exclaimed.

Honeypaw felt rather silly in this position, but remembering that all of the warriors in her Clan did this, pride won over self consciousness. Anyway, the breeze felt good over her pussy; she could already feel some of her juices spilling out.

"Now, now, this is your tail hole. Anus, asshole... it goes by many terms," she said, her nose gently brushing the said entrance. "And this is personally where I think the most pleasure comes from. This is the vagina, pussy, or core. Can also go by floral terms."

Suddenly, Honeypaw felt a pleasant, familiar sensation. Icestream had licked over her pussy, collecting the juices. The rough tongue felt good although she was gentle; her brother had always done it hard. Honeypaw squeaked as Icestream's tongue poked inside, and it started to lick at her dampening walls. The apprentice moaned as her tongue flicked out to collect the escaping juices.

"Oooh, please, more, more!" Honeypaw moaned, her voice rising in a crescendo. "Please... aahhh!" With each thrust, she gained power and they were deeper. Her core squelched out a milky white liquid, and it pulsed as it dribbled down her leg. Already Icestream had started to clean her up.

"And that," Icestream mewed,"was an orgasm, or a climax. " She smiled, apparently proud of herself. "Have you ever had one before?"

Honeypaw nodded, delighted and satisfied, not able to let out any words. Kits were allowed - encouraged, actually - to have sex. However, it was forbidden to "pop one's cherry" or for a tom to cum inside a she-kit. Now that she recalled that...

"You'll also need to break your barrier. It's not painful," she added somewhat scornfully at her reproachful expression.

"Ho will you do it?" Honeypaw asked.

"You could choose my tail or a stick. I recommend my tail; sticks are more difficult to control..." Icestream's voice trailed off, but she had somewhat of a happy look, as if she was recalling a pleasant memory.

"I'll choose your tail," Honeypaw decided, but was apprehensive of how it was going to work.

"Don't worry. This time, you can lay on your back," she replied. She turned so that her back was facing the younger cat. Her long, snowy tail curled on top of Honeypaw's pussy, rubbing and teasing it but not yet entering. Honeypaw dared herself to let out a few whines of complaint. A few other clear juices dribbled out of her clit, and she widened her legs that that her tail was between the lips.

Icestream laughed and poked the slightest bit inside of her. Honeypaw let out a particularly loud yowl of pleasure. Her tail shattered with hymen and blood mixed with cum; however, she didn't care, nor did she even seem to feel it. Her tail pumped in and out of her, and like with her tongue, each thrust was wilder and harder. It barged into places she didn't even know existed, but she loved it.

Finally, she felt indescribable pulses of pleasure as it started to jab at her sweet spot. She screamed, loving it, and finally she came. It was nothing like before; this time, pleasure racked every limb in her body, and her walls clamped over her warm rod of a tail. Cum sprayed out of her pussy but even then Icestream fucked her. Icestream slowly withdrew from her core, and a thin line of cum connected the two. "Well done, Honeypaw. We'll continue tomorrow, but you'll be punished for not offering to pleasure your mentor."


	3. Sibling Love

So sorry for the wait! Of course internet has to go out when I decide to post. -_-

Thank you so much for the kind reviews!

* * *

"Honeypaw!"

Honeypaw looked up to see a tawny young tom loping toward her. She quickly gulped down the mouse she was nibbling on. Normally she would eat in small, dainty bites, but she had a lot to say to her brother. Well, maybe not a lot, but important things.

She had entered the came a few heartbeats before, and Icestream had only smiled and wished her luck and the things she'll do the rest of the day. She had a feeling today would be a great day. However, she reminded her that they wouldn't be allowed just yet to actually begin intercourse.

Sandpaw bounded into the camp, his ears pricked and his face lighting up at the sight of Honeypaw. He looked even more delighted than the morning, when they had their apprentice ceremonies. His breath came in pants, but was still happy nevertheless.

"Did you have fun?" Honeypaw teased, giving a small smile and gave him a gentle cuff around the ears.

"Of course... But I need to repeat the lesson, just in case, you know?"

She purred and stood up, walking toward his hindquarters and her tail slithering along his side. She licked at a partially dried bit of cum on his leg. She didn't know if it was his or his mentor's, but it was still delicious. Her tongue lapped at his fur and to his cock, and she pushed him to his back gently, but she was in control. For now.

They would have sex in the forest, where it was quiet and peaceful. Mating was normal in the Clans of LakeClan and MoorClan, but right now, the others didn't matter to them. Sandpaw moaned as Honeypaw clasped her paws around his cock, purring and sending vibrations through his tool.

She started to move her paws and down, as if kneading their mother for milk. Although it definitely wasn't milk, clear precum started to dribble out of the little slit. Honeypaw fitted his cock in her mouth next, her raspy tongue licking around the sensitive skin, and her teeth grazed their sides.

Sandpaw was a young apprentice and his cock wasn't at its full potential yet. However, Honeypaw wasn't grown up, either, but she was satisfied with his size. Then again, she had never touched a grown one...

Honeypaw continued Sandpaw's blow-pawjob, sucking and licking at the hot, growing rod. She felt it as it went from soft to as hard as a stone, and when it got to its full size, she took her paws away and fondled with his balls instead. Meanwhile, she let the rest of the cock into her mouth. It was a familiar sensation, but it was always arousing although it made her gag a little. She started to bob her head up and down, and Sandpaw gave bucks of his hips in return.

His cock gave a shudder and a burst of warm, gooey white cum burst out of the end and slid down her throat. It was thick and slightly bitter, but she can't get enough of the taste. She would only imagine what it would feel like to have it run in her pussy.

She sucked the cum off his dick, the barbs on her tongue scraping it off and getting the job done much faster than without. However, she made it last long, making each stroke slow and deliberate. Her work was paid off with moans.

"My turn," she purred, turning to lie on her back. She ignored the other cats who were watching their performance, but she didn't mind. In fact, it turned her on even more; she can't wait any longer, though.

Sandpaw turned to reward his partner, reaching down to gave a lick to her impatient core. Her core was literally dribbling in her juices. Even when he did lick, it was only slightly, taking away only a layer of the thick juice. He then started to lick not inside but over the lips covering her swollen pussy. He then scraped over where the lips met, but didn't quite poke inside yet. Instead, he drank at the precum gathering and dribbling there.

"I never took the time to make you miserable," she gasped. She hated teasing, but it felt so good to have something finally, at least, rub against her core. "Please..."

He only gave a purr in reply and just when she was about to complain again, he stuck his tongue inside, giving him another gasp and moan. He explored inside her, licking up the juices in her overly-moist core. It touched and rubbed against her rough walls, and barbs on his tongue making it painful in a wonderful way. He licked faster and faster as time passed, and he even stuck his whole muzzle in, trying to collect as much cum as he would.

She wouldn't take it much longer, and she finally came with a series of moans, her pussy walls squeezing shut. Pleasure came in waves, tumbling down her body and into every limb.

Milky cum sprouted out of her hole, and Sandpaw tried to drink up as much cum as he could. He started to clean her up even before her orgasm had subsided. However, only a little bit of juice leaked out, and Honeypaw felt a bit of regret. It would just take more time for this session to come to a close. Sandpaw had finished cleaning her up and her climax had also ended. Even though it was only one day as an apprentice, it seemed like sex had gotten even hotter.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," Sandpaw mewed out. His own orgasm had tired him out, but not for long.


	4. Slaves

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

"Honeypaw. Honeypaw, wake up!"

Icestream's silvery but pleasant voice rang through the empty apprentice's den, and Honeypaw stirred feebly. Even with all of the sleep, yesterday was particularly exhausting. She loved her new life, but sometimes, she loved sleep even more.

"Coming," she replied, her voice weak in the morning, and stood up. She stretched out first before starting to make her way toward the entrance. She made care to avoid the other apprentice's nests. There was Sandpaw, her brother, of course, and Smokepaw.

Smokepaw was a nice young tom, not much older than Honeypaw and Sandpaw, in fact. He was about a quarter moon older, and she vaguely remembered him from their time in the nursery. He was relatively quiet, but he was definitely not shy. Rather, he had a strong and leader-like aura around him, and Honeypaw respected, even admired him.

Honeypaw bounded out of the den before Icestream could urge her out any longer. There Icestream was, and the only sign of impatience was the tip of her tail flicking back and forth. "Sorry," Honeypaw apologized, but it didn't seem very necessary. Her mentor's face brightened up considerably at the sight of the cream and white apprentice.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, annoyance gone. Honeypaw already really liked her mentor. "Today, we're going to go over the history of LakeClan and MoorClan... We'll have a little fun in the evening, don't worry," she added. Honeypaw couldn't help but notice the happy little spark in her eyes. "You'll find that history is interesting, anyway. Now, let's go."

The camp, of course was designed to fit all that was required, so some would say it was comfortably roomy. There were six dens nuzzled close together in the far side of the camp, dug in the sandy yet firm hills that faced against the lake. The lake itself was behind the hills, so that if the lake flooded, the hills would block most of it out. The fresh-kill pile was located near the dens. The rest of the space was used for what they were best at: mating. Two cats were already mating now. Particular toys were even hidden among the camp; they could even be found in clumps in nooks and crannies all over the territory! The slaves' den was located in the love area.

"Now, long ago, they didn't appreciate mating here, out in the open," Icestream began, walking slowly but out of the territory. She made a face as she made the first few words. "So Shellsplash and Hareleap didn't very much appreciate it. So, they left from their four Clans along the lake, gathering some followers along the way. It was dangerous, yes, but eventually, they made it here. You see, Shellsplash and Hareleap didn't very like each other, either. Who knows why. Apparently they had the same idea when they left, and met together along the road." Icestream shrugged. "Well, they traveled together, safety in numbers, you know. They made their own culture along the way, which is similar, the same, even, to the warrior code today."

Honeypaw nodded along the way to show her acknowledgement. Her mother had told her stories about this, but it was nice to hear it again. Anyway, this would be useful if she was to have an apprentice, especially if she was to have kits. She hoped she would, she knew about the rest of their everyday life...

"When they arrived, they separated. Shellsplash founded LakeClan, and Hareleap founded MoorClan, where they would literally mate in the open." She rolled her eyes. "Now, we start with everyday life. Where to start, where to start? You know what, let's go back to the camp."

Honeypaw gave another nod and turned back around to the camp. She could tolerate this, but then again, she was usually content with everything.

"Now, the slaves, that's a good place to start," she heard Icestream murmur. "Honeypaw, have you noticed that some cats don't have warrior names?"

She couldn't help but nod again. "Why not?"

"That means those cats were once kittypets. Some were stolen away, but you had to make sure first that they wouldn't be able to get kits."

"Not able to get kits?" she repeated, surprised.

"Yes, I know," Icestream agreed, in an amused disgust. "It's disgusting. But convenient. They could be used as slaves. When heat season comes around, we'll be able to work on them. They could be used for medicine cats as well. It was once part of the warrior code that medicine cats were not to have kits, but since this is a mating clan, this is sort of difficult. So, we had kittypets." She grinned, proud of their ancestors' logic. "Would you like to take a visit to the slaves?"

It was a rhetorical question, because Icestream had already padded off. Honeypaw followed. She had heard about the slaves, but never that they're fertile. Silly Twolegs. They could be treated however you want, which is about the only way they're different from the Clan. They are treated medicine and food, as a sickly, starving cat is not pleasant to love with.

The salty, slightly bitter scent of cum and blood wafted in to greet them. Bluestep, a large gray tom, already took a spot on a pretty golden tabby, but they paid no attention to their presence. It was quite normal to walk in on a pair, as long as it's not the new moon week. But that'll be explained later.

Honeypaw couldn't help but stroke her own glazed core softly. It was a nice show ahead of them. Bluestep was humping powerful strokes into the tabby she-cat, and even his grip on her neck couldn't muffle his moans. She could see his large member slick with their pale juices, and below him, the tabby, Ginger, was screaming screams of pain and pleasure. The slaves were used to it; they were to do everything they were told. But they could still feel the pain of their imprisonment.

She could almost feel Bluestep's strong, hard cock driving into her ow virgin pussy, breaking apart her hymen and driving deep into tunnels she never new existing. She was under Bluestep and not Ginger, his cock pounding into her mercilessly, his balls slapping against her thighs.

Even she could see the tightening up of their muscles as Bluestep came with a wave of ecstasy washing over him, and soon, over Ginger too. His body clenched as he came hard into the she-cat, his cock pounding waves and waves of milky cum. Ginger let out a cry of indescribable pleasure, her claws digging harshly into the ground as she felt the warm, thick liquid coating her walls.

"Icestream, when would I be able to do that?" Honeypaw breathed, excited that this will be her future.

"Soon."


	5. Heat Season

**There's no actual intercourse yet... But there will be soon! Also, some of my information that deals with heat season and such is wrong. But this is fiction, and cats don't live together in the first place. XD**

* * *

It was strange today, indeed. There was no mating going on between the Clan cats today, yet Honeypaw noticed that the slave den was empty. Slaves were allowed to be put out of the camp and the den if there was more than two cats accompanying them, but she never saw all of them outside all at once. Cats who were in the camp were mating with one of their own genders or playing with toys. To top is off, there was a musky, sweet, but seductive scent lingering over the air.

Honeypaw shivered, but it wasn't because of the temperature; actually, it was quite sunny today. Juices were already gathering at her core, and it was growing more common over the passing days. However, this one had a different feel today; what was it? She had to get rid of it...

Before she started to wake Sandpaw, her brother, Icestream trotted into the den. "Rise and shine!" she said, and her face was already bright and smiling. Perhaps she had already pleasured herself, as climax always gave one the best emotions...

"When am I going to actually mate?" Honeypaw burst out, the itch and her desperation becoming more and more obvious. She would be extremely surprised if juices won't just drip onto the sandy floor below them.

To her annoyance, her snowy mentor chuckled. "Not so soon, actually, I'm afraid... Come on, let's go to the forest and talk."

Honeypaw jumped to her paws and followed Icestream into the forest and to the training hollow. She noticed faint moans and screeches of pain and pleasure in the distance, and that was only arousing her even more. "Icestream..."

"You notice the scent and the way everyone's acting today? That's a heat cycle. Comes usually in the spring, and this won't be the only time this happens. Not everyone has it at the same time, but everyone catches it within a few days... This is the only time when you can get pregnant, and that's when same-gender and slaves become very important. Also, when prey is very plentiful, we capture a new slave. This is the only time for slave-capturing because we can tell who's in heat and who's not. If we are mistaken and she ends up pregnant... We put her back. We don't know which cats sired her kits. Though new blood is important, we don't want to accidentally pair her kits up with their father. Creates genetic diseases and whatnot." Icestream gave a small smile, pausing her lecture.

"But how about the rogue we had the other moon? Minnow? How come she had kits?" Honeypaw was genuinely curious and wasn't exactly sorry for the slaves. In fact, many cats wanted to be the slaves; the slaves were constantly used. Cats who seriously harm slaves are punished. The present slaves seemed to enjoy it, if a bit quiet.

"Sometimes we catch cats outside the Clan to bring new blood into the pack. That's why some cats look different, like Shellclaw and Thorntail."

Honeypaw nodded. The two toms were white with color on their ears, paws, and tail. She agreed they looked exotic and handsome, and suddenly she was jealous that Sandpaw's mentor was Shellclaw. Then again, apprentices and mentors must be the same gender.

"Apparently this time they want a willing cat. There's a group that's going to get a new slave tomorrow. But now we have to talk of something else... Once a year, there's a new moon when cats are paired up to produce kits. It's interesting how this year, the first day of heat season is the first day of the new moon. Anyway, cats who would produce nice kits will be called out. They would mate every day of the heat season." Icestream sighed.

"That sounds amazing!" Honeypaw meowed, just imagining that. "I wish I get chosen."

"Me, too. This time is the time when we really need something to fill our tight little pussies."

Honeypaw laughed at Icestream's brash and unexpected remark. "Can we please do something today?"

"Of course... This little flower's getting impatient, too." Icestream smirked and walked a few paces, coming back to return with a slender, long stick. "We're working anal today."

Honeypaw gasped in excitement and slight nervousness. Tail-holes don't cooperate as well as pussies, but she longed to try.

Icestream suddenly pinned her cream and white apprentice to the ground. Then, she turned around to that their pussies were in each other's muzzles, and started to lick vigorously at Honeypaw's slick pussy. Honeypaw moaned loudly and started to lick at her own mentor's core. Her barbed tongue brushed over the sensitive, moist skin, lapping up the sweet and thick precum. She was finding it hard to concentrate when the older she-cat was doing the same to her. She gasped when Icestream moved her spiny tongue to her rectum and wasted no time fitting her tongue in.

Sandpaw and others had done this to her before, but this time, she was anticipating a long stick. Icestream's thin tongue lapped again and again her her tail-hole, and suddenly slid the stick in her pussy. Honeypaw cried out in pleasure and she started to hump upwards, forgetting to pleasure Icestream in return. Icestream didn't seem to mind and slid the stick in and out of her core rapidly, wasting no time to make the stick hit her G-spot. Her tight walls gripped and tugged at the smooth stick as it pounded hard and fast at her sweet spot over and over. Honeypaw shut her eyes but still stars and shoots of pleasure gripped at her. Right when she was about to cum, Icestream slipped it out of her poor pussy. Instead, she shot the now-lubricated stick into her tail-hole with no mercy.

Honeypaw screamed in pleasure and pain, her heart pounding and wanting to get used to the new sensation. It felt like her tail-hole was clogged up, but the thought was erotic. Icestream continued to pump the stick in and out, and the muscles squeezed and gripped at the stick. Pain turned into pleasure slowly and she started to get used to the slippery thing go in and out. She whined and moaned, her hips humping up to meet Icestream's thrusts, and then she screeched, her pussy walls clamping down on nothing but the stick kept on going in and out of her tail-hole. Then the thrusts faded into nothing and she lied there, panting and gasping.

"Now it's my turn," Icestream said with another smirk, and Honeypaw thought that every mating session is going to end like this. Not that she wanted it to stop, anyway.


	6. New Moon Pairings

"Turns out that the new moon announcements will happen earlier than planned," Icestream remarked, her head turned toward the Highrock, where Lionstar held the Clan meetings. "And just so you know, the new moon isn't always really the new moon. It's just the time when Lionstar pairs cats up, and the first one of these happened in the new moon."

"Mmm," Honeypaw said in acknowledgement, and followed her as they went toward the Highrock. They picked a place where they could clearly see Lionstar, who had climbed it and started to give out the Clan summons. Ashpetal, Kindle, and Elsie, the deputy and medicine cats, were sitting at a slightly lower notch of the rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Highrock for the new moon pairings!" he said, his commanding voice reaching every nook and cranny of the WillowClan camp. He was fairly young for a leader; he wasn't even a senior warrior when he was appointed deputy. The previous leader, Lilystar, had been killed of her last life from drowning before Honeypaw was born. Drowning was extremely rare for a WillowClan cat, as they were taught to swim young. Honeypaw herself knew how to swim well, and she supposed that Lilystar was too frail and old.

Seeing the leader on the rock, cats had already started to gather beneath it before he had summoned the Clan. They only needed to wait for a while, and she was curious of who would be next to have kits.

Honeypaw herself had never known her father; he had been killed a moon her mother, Pebblenose, was conceived. He was killed in a battle with MoorClan, who wanted to take territory as they knew they were weak from severe drought. Sandpaw was named for his honor, as he was known as Sandfang. His kits learned from the Clan that he was an excellent fighter, and, of course, partner. She regretted that she would never get to experience mating or knowing him.

It was really a crescent moon in the sky, but Honeypaw pretended not to care. The new moon pairings were supposed to be suspenseful even though there were one or two pairings every time.

"Though our Clan revolves around mating, not all cats have had the chance to raise kits." The cats below let out a murmur of agreement, but it wasn't bitter or angry. Lionstar raised a golden-banded tail for silence.

"We try to pair up cats who haven't got the chance to have kits yet. So this time, Willowfeather… will be with Bluestep. Meanwhile, Nightblossom will go with Thorntail. Although producing new kits is important, don't let this distract you from mentoring Smokepaw," he meowed to the young warrior. He gave a curt nod, but he seemed pleased. Though mating with the same gender and the slaves is just as good, they run out quickly.

The others seemed to be happy as well; Willowfeather was a shyer cat, yet she still appeared to purr as Bluestep made his way toward her. Honeypaw remembered Bluestep from the other day; he was the one who was fucking Ginger, the quietest slave, hardcore. He was a powerful cat, and she was sure that Willowfeather knew it. Thorntail and Nightblossom were already doing the foreplay, Nightblossom kneading and pawing Thorntail's quick erection.

Some cats were cheering and yowling. Some were somewhat abashed that they weren't picked. Others were starting to go to the slaves' den or pairing up among themselves.

"It's against the warrior code to mate with a fertile cat of the opposite gender during the heat season. I caught a pair trying to go against that rule when I was an apprentice, and I babbled at them." Icestream laughed, shaking her head. "But I suppose I did the right thing… He was just about to impale her when I came in."

Honeypaw laughed along, imagining a young white cat around her age telling the off to the leader. Then she turned to the pair in the middle of the camp. Willowfeather and Bluestep left into the evening forest while Nightblossom and Thorntail were doing it right in the open. It was fairly normal, except on normal days, cats rarely gathered around a specific couple.

Nightblossom was already done with the blowjob she did on Thorntail, and there were splotches of white on her normally sleek black pelt. She was bowing down with her chest touching the ground, her long tail raised high. "Fill me up, baby," she purred, her tight pink core moonlit. He mounted and grasped her scruff with equal force and buried himself into her to the hilt.

The small black she-cat let out a piercing but pleasured cry as he pounded himself into her, having no mercy to Nightblossom. Thorntail's dick was slightly thinner than the average member she had seen, but it was also a lot longer. He was pumping in and out of her, his long cock working its way inside her tight tunnel. She could hear the slaps of skin on skin and the screams and moans that were made.

Honeypaw moaned and sat down, starting to rub at her own pussy. Like any day, cum was covering it and it made it easy for her to slip her paw inside. She had never used her paw before, and it was a lot thicker than the tongues and sticks that were normally used. She started to work it inside her, rubbing and working around her own walls. It was a very tight fit, but the precum coating her was making it easier. She continued to moan along with Nightblossom's screams, trying to imagine her paw to be a tom. She couldn't wait until heat season was over.

Finally, it seemed like the peak when Nightblossom gave out her biggest shriek yet, her walls clamping down on Thorntail's dick. In turn, the rod shuddered and started to cum load after load into her as if he had been holding back all this time. There was so much cream that some spilt out, glinting in the moonlight.

Honeypaw gasped as she reached her own climax, the sounds and arousing smells around her becoming too much. Her vagina squeezed around her paw as she felt waves and waves of pleasure washing over her, and she loved it. She loud moans of pleasure and could feel her cum surging through. Sure enough, when her paw retreated, it was coated in a thick layer of juice. Her pussy was throbbing even after her paw left, and she regretted moaning so quietly when another could have helped her easily.


	7. Mimosa

"Honeypaw, Sandpaw, Smokepaw!" Icestream called in her sing-song voice. "You guys are learning together today, so hurry!"

Honeypaw forced herself up from her willow-leaf-and-moss nest, letting out a groan. She could see that Smokepaw was already up. He was a solitary tom with a subtle air that suggests arrogance; he liked to show others how things were done, but he was always polite and quiet. He wasn't bad at what he does, either. She could tell from his toned body and bulky structure that he was an excellent warrior, and was probably a hardcore partner as well.

She didn't fancy him, but she did admire him or imagine him on her… Her core moistened slightly, and she didn't know whether to be exasperated or happy about how often she turned on these days. The toms might as well be in heat, too; since the she-cats' arousal was even more obvious than usual these days, the toms seemed to be rowdier these days, too.

"I wonder what we're doing today," Sandpaw remarked with a wide yawn, and she trudged after him out of the den. This could easily be dismissed as a rhetorical comment, but she thought he had a fair point. If they were training for combat or hunting, Smokepaw wouldn't really be learning today. After all, he was a moon ahead and she and Sandpaw were down at the basics. Suddenly Honeypaw was embarrassed that she knew nothing of hunting or fighting at the moment.

Outside was Icestream, Sandpaw, and Shellclaw, his mentor. He was a long, lanky tom with pale silver tabby points as opposed to Thorntail's fiery-ness, and it was hard to believe that they were full-blooded brothers. She felt her core begin to glaze over with her juices, and was frustrated that she wouldn't be allowed to mate with a real cock anytime soon. Cat are able to get pregnant by the time they're made an apprentice and, of course, are in heat.

"Alrighty, that's everyone," Icestream mewed as her blue gaze washed over her and her brother, and started to make her way into the forest with her tail slightly lower than usual. With an adult tom close by, maybe she didn't want to tempt him. Honeypaw thought that that was very interesting. Normally she would flash full view of her pussy. Nevertheless, Icestream seemed excited.

Shellclaw and Smokepaw were padding after her with their heads and tail high, on the other paw. It seemed that Shellclaw did so more to be attentive rather than to set a good example, like Smokepaw. Honeypaw didn't bother to do so; waking up in the morning was still difficult, and she doubted that anyone would tell her off. Anyway, Shellclaw too seemed to anticipate something; maybe it was the beat in his pace or the stiff alertness of his ears.

She saw Lionstar give a small nod at their group as they exited the camp. She noticed how they weren't going toward their normal training spot but to Twolegsplace. Honeypaw inclined her head, confused, but it was probably only Sandpaw who noticed her curiosity.

"We're going to get a new slave tonight!" Icestream exclaimed as they were in the willow forest, as if not wanting anyone else to hear.

Honeypaw's drowsiness seemed to lift. No wonder they seemed so excited!

"We were lucky enough to be able to tag along. Shellclaw was about to go alone before he thought of the idea to bring you guys – and me – along."

"Wow, thanks, Shellclaw!" Sandpaw meowed. He too seemed to have perked up when he heard the first bit of news. "I never knew you could do that!"

"Eh, it was easy to persuade him, he agreed right away," Shellclaw replied with a good-natured laugh. "Anyway, our job isn't hard. You hide and watch; more than one cat is rather intimidating, and I'll lure her in. If she's unwilling, Icestream will come help. But I doubt that will happen, Lionstar and the others wanted a loud but submissive cat. Patrols have gone out earlier in the week to seek one out. Her name is Mimosa, and she's been banged every day before. On the third day, which is today, she promised to come to our Clan. She likes the idea."

"Is that always the case?" Honeypaw asked, before she realized how vague it was. "I mean, do you use the same plan every time?" Sometimes she felt ridiculous when speaking to warriors, as she felt that she wasn't in the same league as them. It was the same way, but she felt slightly more comfortable. She didn't know why she was interested in him when they had never really talked, but he was her brother's mentor. Sandpaw always boasted about how nice he was and what they did, and anyway, he would tease her forever if he thought that she was afraid of him.

"He gave me suggestions, so there's a lot of ways for different situations and the cat mentioned. For shy cats, you can threaten them. Rape them. Sometimes meek cats is what they want; Ginger was one of those types once. Now she's just quiet. When they enjoy mating, you do what they did yesterday and the other day. Or you can threaten them, too… They'll play along with it and it's really easy. Innocent cats can turn into one or the other really quickly, so you'll have to act fast. Trickery suits them best.

"Sometimes they already know about us, apparently. We're wild, feral cats to them, and they're right and we like it. But they're associated kidnappings with us… Every time we pop in to say hello, the cat is soon gone."

"Unless we do it in secret. But I feel that this cat would brag about sexy toms pounding her every day." Icestream gave one of her trademark smirks. "I would do the same, really."

They laughed, and before she knew it, they were at Twolegsplace. There was a strong and unpleasant mix of smells, and Honeypaw couldn't recognize any of them at all.

Sandpaw already voiced her concerns. "Ugh! What is that?" he meowed loudly, his nose wrinkled. He had stopped walking.

"Twolegs, Thunderpath, and cats outside the Clan," Shellclaw answered grimly.

Honeypaw hoped dearly that Mimosa wouldn't smell like this.

"Now, the purpose of this is to show you how mating is done. I know you've seen mating before, but I don't think you've seen a full episode… So make sure to be quiet when you're hiding. We don't want her to back up or anything. Oh, her Twolegs' den is near now. Reedstrike said that tree is a good place to hide in. It's a willow tree, so it should be a good place to hide."

They parted ways. Icestream led the apprentices up the tree and settled onto the highest branch. Shellclaw went through a white picket fence and into the backyard, where she suddenly noticed a cream tabby sitting on the doorstep. She looked like Ashpetal, the Clan deputy; both were what she recognized as classic tabbies, which was a pattern in which the darker color is swirled around the pelt. (In Twoleg terms, it would be a marbled design.) She really was pretty, and she could see the playful smile on her highly-placed head.

Honeypaw looked up the tree that Icestream and Smokepaw had scaled easily. She glanced at Sandpaw, who gave a shrug. They haven't exactly practiced doing other things, but after all, it was only a few days of being an apprentice. Honeypaw decided to take a chance and leaped onto the tree with her claws out, pulling her way up the top. Hmm, it wasn't that difficult, really, and she could already hear Sandpaw making his way up.

"Great job!" Icestream whisper-yelled from up on her branch. Honeypaw hadn't realized that she was watching them all the time. Even from here, she could also see Smokepaw's small and amused smile.

Honeypaw grinned in thanks and quickly found a good-leveled branch. She went to the end quickly, wanting to watch Shellclaw. She was glad of how thick and supportive the branches were, as she would surely have made a lot of noise on other trees. Some willow trees were like this and others were more thin and feathery; at the Clan, it was a mix of the two. With a jolt, she remembered that they had crossed the border! They were outside the Clan's boundaries.

She crouched on the branch and peered between the thin leaves. They were some distance away, but she could see what was happening. Shellclaw and Mimosa appeared have been flirting, and she could see him starting to lap at her core. She feel tingles in her pussy yet again, and couldn't wait for everything to happen.

* * *

Sorry there's no lemon, but there will be one next chapter! Next chapter is a lemon between Shellclaw and Mimosa in Shellclaw's POV, but it'll still be in third person, if that makes sense. :3


	8. Shellclaw x Mimosa

"I suppose you're the third cat to fuck with me today?" the creamy tabby she-cat who Shellclaw recognized as Mimosa purred.

"Of course I am. And after this, you'll be fucked more than all of the stars in the sky," he replied seductively, making his way toward the attractive she-cat, the tip of his thick member already peeking out.

He could see why Mimosa attracted the attention of the patrol that was responsible for picking out a suitable future slave a few days ago. As a kittypet, she had one of the bodies with no muscle but fat. She was skinny and almost appeared fragile if it wasn't for the proud air around her, and honestly, it was rare for a pretty cat to have a good matching personality. She would be the type of slave who would obey every erotic command and beg for even more. At least, that's what the patrol said, and that's all pretty much true, even this early of an encounter.

Shellclaw started to lap just around her dripping cunt, causing her to groan in a pleasurable pain. Like other cats, she hated it when he just missed the target... It was also an excellent tactic to make sure that they would pay attention. Then again, how can one get distracted with a cat from WillowClan? Even MoorClan, their rival Clan, was a great partner.

He varied the way he licked her clit. He would slow down considerably into long, savoring strokes of his tongue. Other times, he would speed up, his tongue flicking out every second so catch a bit of juice that was dripping down her fragrant pussy. Although she was sterilized and therefore did not have a heat smell, he still found the smell to be extremely inviting. He continued to collect her precum until he suddenly pushed his barbed tongue into her incredibly small pussy.

Mimosa let out a yowl of pleasure, bucking her hips back slightly. Oh, how she hated teasing... Suddenly Shellclaw flipped her onto her back forcefully, but she didn't fight back. She trusted the tom even though she had never met him before. After all, the cats from the other day told her exactly who to expect.

Shellclaw turned around so that his wonderful mouth was still on her pussy, but his large dick hanging over her face. "If you're coming to the Clan, you have to learn to take orders well. Now suck!" he commanded, and moaned as her mouth took part of his cock.

Most cats can only take about a third of his cock, but she took almost half without even deepthroating. Deepthroating was something most cats avoided anyway; the barbs could possibly tear the throat. No one wanted to risk it. Shellclaw was pleasantly surprised; though he didn't have the thickest cock, he certainly had one of the longest like his brother, Thorntail.

Mimosa's mouth worked expertly on his stone-hard cock. She sucked on it at just the right moments, and her tongue swiped across it. Sometimes she did it quickly and roughly, sometimes she did it lightly to the point it tickled.

He moaned into her wet pussy, but he was determined to make her cum before him. It was like a competition, but it was difficult when she was doing so well. He started to lick the way she did it to him; he varied the intensities. As they went on, his barbed tongue licked her core faster and faster, and with a cry, Mimosa let out a spurt of cum. Even more turned on that the fact that he made her scream in pleasure, he came as well, his dick squirting cream into her mouth.

Although it was only a blowjob, he was glad that they had found this amazing she-cat. Her core was probably extremely tight, too, as he guessed she only had sex twice.

Shellclaw took position mounted on top of her, who was already positioned for penetration despite her tiredness. He snuck a quick look to the willow tree that Icestream and the apprentices were hiding in, and was pleased to see movements behind the leaves. They sure were having a great show, he hoped.

"You want this, don't you? Why don't you tell me how much you want it?" he asked lowly and huskily in her ear, a smirk on his lips. His long member was positioned just beside her swollen pussy, just waiting for entrance. He could feel the warmth radiating from her core.

Mimosa purred, but she didn't dare force him inside her. He was her master, after all. "My naughty pussy is dribbling wet just for your hard, big penis, I want to feel your dick to show me in my place for the lowly slave I am. I know you want to feel how tight and slippery my pussy is, just for you, Master."

"Yes, I will pound you so hard and fast you will see stars," Shellclaw growled, and in one plunge he fit his big dick inside of her. Although Mimosa was screaming in agony and pleasure, he didn't stop thrusting in and out of her core. It certainly was tight; her pussy was almost too small for his dick, and he can't even imagine what will happen if a tom like Bluestep fucked her. He moaned as his dick reached deep inside of Mimosa, finding her sweet spot almost immediately.

She couldn't stop moaning and begging him to go faster although her walls felt like they were burning with fire. But she loved it. She loved how very deep his shaft went inside of her and punched her G-spot every time, making her whimper submissively and dig her claws into the ground. His sharp spines scraped painfully across her walls over and over again in exactly the same places, but the pleasure was unimaginable.

Mimosa arched her back and lowered her face between her front legs, trying to allow as much of him as she could possibly get even though he was clearly the longest cock she would find. "Oooh... Yes, yes!" she screeched as Shellclaw groaned and shot loads of creamy, thick white into her abused pussy, and the hot liquid felt good against the sores his barbs made. She couldn't stop moaning as she started to cum as well, her eyes squeezing shut as her vagina clamped down on his dick with an admirable amount of force. Pleasure washed over her once, twice, even more times, each wave even more beautiful than the next. She milked all of his sperm right out of him, continuously squeezing around him.

Finally she could feel her climax started to subside as Shellclaw panted above her.

"This is how your life in WillowClan will be like everyday," he purred, his dick still inside her red and immensely satisfied pussy.


	9. First Mating

Sorry I took so long! :p

* * *

It was now the end of the mating season, and everyone seemed to be in a frenzy to mate with whomever they wanted again. Mimosa turned out to be a very sought-after slave, and she seemed to very much enjoy the attention that was given to her. Normally it was Summer who was the most popular (she was rarely seen in the camp) but she seemed almost glad she wasn't used as much anymore. Frankly Honeypaw could not understand that, and neither could Sandpaw.

Meanwhile, Icestream had started to teach her practical lessons like fighting, hunting, and swimming during the course of the heat season. After all, in order to function, they had to eat and guard the borders. Honeypaw turned out to be excellent in hunting but rather clumsy in hunting and combat; Icestream just shrugged it off with a purr. After all, it was only the first week.

"I think you'll like this lesson," Icestream mewed, her ears pricked up and turning to look at Honeypaw.

"Anything that has to do with mating, I'll enjoy."

"Nah, this lesson will be in your memory for a long time. Today will be the first time you'll actually mate!" Icestream said, beaming.

"What? Really?" Honeypaw squeaked, delighted but slightly nervous all the same. "Who would be the tom?"

"Shellclaw. You and Sandpaw will be training together again in the mating clearing. It'll be great! I still remember my first time." Icestream smiled somewhat dreamily. "Now let's go!"

"Now?" Honeypaw said, surprised. But she might as well get used to it, Icestream liked to run through things quickly. She followed her into the willow forest, following the familiar path between the lanky trees.

She started training rather late; it was afternoon now, but her mentor didn't mind. But because of that, she was full of energy and was eager to get to the highlight of her training.

She could hear moans and screams nearby, and she knew that it won't be just her, Icestream, Shellclaw, and Sandpaw in the clearing. After all, it was a public space and many pairs often played around there. Sure enough, there was a slave by the name of Clarity being fucked by two toms. One had his dick in her asshole, the other in her mouth. She clearly enjoyed it, and Honeypaw felt herself getting wet.

"You're here," Shellclaw acknowledged them, and Honeypaw noticed she was getting more comfortable in his presence. She also noted that his and Sandpaw's cocks were already pricked and erect, as if they had just finished training.

"Hello, Shellclaw, Sandpaw," Icestream greeted them. "Now, this is just something to see where you're at and how you can get better and get used to it. Sandpaw will be with me," Icestream added to Honeypaw.

"Okay," she mewed, and crouched down before him, her tail raised high. Shellclaw purred and lowered his head, starting to lap at her delicate region and earning a moan of pleasure. It was nice to feel a different tongue; not that her mother, Lilybreeze, Sandpaw, and Icestream were bad or anything, but it was more arousing to feel that she was licked by a fully-grown tom. Not only that, but he was going to fuck her, too.

Honeypaw gasped and moaned as his needle-like tongue scraped and drank up her juices. Shellclaw licked her pussy quickly and roughly, but all of them seemed to have been planned. Sometimes he licked over her pussy, collecting her cum, or around it so tease her. She then moaned in pleasure as her orgasm came through already, making Shellclaw lick even faster.

She was already exhausted and just stood there, panting, but Shellclaw wasn't finished yet. Besides, this was the reason why they were together in the first place. He mounted her and placed his jaws around her scruff, his member positioned to the target.

"Ready?" he purred, but she didn't give an answer and he thrust in. And they were right, his cock was longer than it looked.

It was unlike Honeypaw ever experienced. She felt full and complete, and every time he pushed in, it sent various rolls of pleasure to wash over her body. She let out a scream and thrusted back gingerly at him. It was painful, too, alright. His dick pounded inside of her, his barbs scratching over the sensitive walls. She never knew such places even existed, it went in so deeply.

"You love this, don't you, Honeypaw? I know I do. You're the tightest I've ever had." Shellclaw smirked as Honeypaw shivered in pleasure. This was virtually the first time Honeypaw had ever heard his voice so husky and suggestive. Hearing it just turned her on even more.

"Yes, my pussy is tight and juicy just for you," Honeypaw cried, her eyes shut and her claws digging into the ground. His strokes were fast and smooth, half of his dick exiting her vagina before forcing itself in again.

"That's what I like to hear," he grunted, and his thrusts seemed to get even faster as he started to reach the top. He thrusted hard, and she was sure he would leave bruises on her hips. His balls hit below her core repeatedly and the erotic slaps their sexes made made her moan.

She couldn't take so much pleasure any longer and let out another scream, clamping down around him as pleasure rolled through her body from the tips of her whiskers to the end of her toes. Then, Shellclaw gasped as she clamped around him and started to cum as well, groaning as his dick spurted out creamy goo. It felt good to have the warm semen inside of her. If it was the right time, she would surely become pregnant.

They stayed together for a few moments before he slid out of her, and Honeypaw quivered as his barbs raked faintly over her walls. A thin line of their mixed cum still connected them until Shellclaw turned to faced Icestream and Sandpaw. They too seemed finished; they both looked pleased and Sandpaw was still panting.

"That was great," Honeypaw finally mewed, catching her breath.

"I didn't last as long." Sandpaw grinned sheepishly.

"So that's what you'll work on," Icestream replied. "And don't worry, Sandpaw, you were still great!"

Sandpaw glowed at her praise, but he quickly moved on with his question. "Does this mean we can finally mate with the others now?" he asked, and Honeypaw felt hopeful, too. They were supposed to be able to have the freedom to mate when they first became apprentices, but they had to choose the wrong time to be in heat.

"Yes. You'll study hard, I presume?" Icestream purred.

"Of course I will," Sandpaw said with a cocky glint in his eyes, and Honeypaw couldn't help but purr in amusement and excitement as well.


End file.
